Reste calme Severus
by cleoxa
Summary: Tout commence par un banal cours de potions mais une invitée surprise débarque...OS Rogue.Tonks petit délire venez lire !


Reste calme Severus

_Reste calme Severus, surtout ne hurle pas…_

« Mr Londubat, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez exactement ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur en levant ses petits yeux sur l'effrayant professeur Rogue qui se penchait sur son chaudron.

_Je jubile, j'adooore ces moments là !!!_

« Hem…eh bien je euh… » commença à répondre l'élève affolé. « Je prépare la potion Monsieur. »

Rogue jeta un bref coup d'œil au liquide en ébullition et ne retint pas une petit rire méprisant.

_Et il ose appeler ça une potion…on aura tout vu Merlin…_

« Londubat, à ce stade de la préparation, votre potion devrait être rose, or la votre est rouge sang !! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! »

« Je… »

Le professeur s'agenouilla.

_Cet abrutit n'a pas éteint le feu…Mais sortez le moi ou je fais un malheur !!!_

« Londubat, le feu… » soupira Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Neville se baissa puis se releva.

« Il est allumé Monsieur. » dit-il plutôt sereinement.

« MAIS EVIDEMMENT QU'IL EST ALLUME ABRUTIT !!! IL DEVRAIT ETRE ETEINT AU CONTRAIRE !!! » hurla le professeur en sortant de ses gongs.

Le sang se retira du visage rondouillet du jeune garçon qui aussitôt sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort en direction des flammes…qui sautèrent avec entrain sur le bas de la robe du professeur tant redouté.

« Aaaaaah !!! » s'écria le principal concerné en jetant toute une série de sortilèges pour éteindre le brasier. « Londubat, vous serez collé, venez me voir à la fin du cour ! » ordonna Rogue en tournant les talons pour retourner à son bureau.

Il s'y assit et, tout en continuant de surveiller sa classe, laissa libre cour à ses pensées.

_Et merde, ma robe est foutue à cause de cet imbécile ! J'arriverai jamais à la faire voleter maintenant qu'il y a foutu le feu ! Tout mon effet va être gâché…et dire qu'elle m'a coûté 10 galions. Pourtant, le magasine assurait qu'elle était imbrûlable. Ah ! Ils vont m'entendre !! Dès que ces morveux fichent le camp de mon précieux laboratoire, j'envoie immédiatement une lettre par hibou express à __sorcier toujours à la mode__ !! En plus, il va falloir que je commande une nouvelle tenue pour le 'bal'…cette vieille chouette de McGonagall a comploté avec le vieux fou et voila qu'une petite soirée va être organisée…juste à côté de mes cachots en plus ! Non mais quel culot ! Et ma tranquillité légendaire alors ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre moi…_

« Monsieur ? »

_Peut-être que je pourrais en prendre une sur le même modèle…Rusard m'a dit qu'ils avaient fabriqué un nouveau modèle très à la mode selon lui. Mais il a vraiment eu l'air de la trouver géniale, on aurait l'air malins si on se pointait à cette fichue fête avec les mêmes vêtements…Non, je crois plutôt que je vais commander une spéciale swishhh +, j'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient encore mieux que les anciennes…hum, pourquoi pas…_

« Monsieur ? » répéta la voix avec insistance cette fois.

_Rhh…on peux même plus être tranquille cinq minutes pour préparer son shopping… qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le balafré._

« Quoi Potter ? »

« C'est juste que…ça fait trois fois que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. »

_Oh…de la visite ? Mais qui cela peut-il bien être…pourvu que ça ne soit pas maman, elle a laissé entendre qu'on allait se revoir prochainement…aïe aïe aïe…_

Rogue se déplaça jusqu'à la sombre porte et l'ouvrit en la faisant grincer.

« Maman ?! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant devant lui sa vielle mère affublé d'un énorme chapeau rouge à fleurs roses.

_Merlin…la honte…ça jure horriblement !_

C'est alors que les traits de la vielle sorcière devinrent flous. Rogue ferma les yeux et se les frotta.

_Hum…je me surmène ces derniers temps, je crois que quelques petites vacances sous les cocotiers ne me feraient pas de mal…_

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Aaaaah !!! »

« Salut Sevy ! »

« Tonks !! »

_Cette folle va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque…_

« Tonks mais…bordel t'es pas drôle ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle poussa la porte et entra dans le cachot où tous les élèves du sexe masculin, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, la reluquèrent sans aucune discrétion.

« Salut les jeunes ! Oh, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, reprenez vos préparations ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, sans se préoccuper de la bave qui coulait sur le menton de Drago Malefoy dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le profond décolleté de la jeune femme.

Rogue parut enfin réagir quand Tonks alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

_A __mon__ bureau, dans __mon__ fauteuil à __moi__ ! Et elle est en train de feuilleter __mon__ magasine de mode…merde !_

« Tonks ! » se précipita-t-il en lui arrachant la revue des mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire et…c'est quoi d'abord cette tenue ? »

« Oh ça ? J'avais plus rien à me mettre alors…tu n'aimes pas ? »

_Si je n'aime pas ? Merlin sait que si ! _

« Le problème n'est pas là ! » esquiva Rogue.

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, posa les pieds sur le bureau et ajouta, les mains derrière la tête :

« En effet Sevy, je pense que ton élève va en faire une ! » fit-elle en désignant Neville.

« Londubat NON !!! » se précipita Rogue.

Mais trop tard. Neville avait déjà versé le flacon entier de sang de satyre dans son chaudron qui se mit à bouillonner d'une manière assez inquiétante puis explosa dans un puissant _boom_. La potion gicla un peu partout, touchant au passage quelques personnes dans la salle.

_Il a versé le sang de satire…Merlin ça promet !_

Rogue se précipita pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Parkinson, Malefoy et Weasley étaient partiellement couverts d'une sorte de substance étrange, couleur rouge vif.

_Le cours d'urgence…le cours d'urgence…Ah oui ça y est, premièrement : s'assurer que personne n'est blessé !_

« Qui agonise ? »

_Personne, c'est déjà ça. Alors ensuite, c'était quoi déjà la page 2 ? Ah oui…_

« Pas de panique, cette potion n'est pas toxique. Fin du cours, vous pouvez sortir et…Malefoy, allez vous débarbouiller vous ressemblez au petit chaperon rouge ! »

« A qui ? » demanda Tonks pendant que les derniers élèves quittaient le cachot en râlant.

_Oups, grillé !_

« Euh ! A personne, c'est…Tonks !!! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais…c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Sevy, je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir de métamorphose… »

_Aïe…là, on est mal…vraiment mal…__je__ suis vraiment mal !!!_

« T'énerve pas Tonks mais…je crois que t'a reçu de la potion. » annonça Rogue.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai !! Bon attends moi ici, je reviens j'en ai pour une minute ! »

_Potion énergétique + sang de satyre oh non d'une pipe !! Puissante potion aphrodisiaque !!!_

« Tonks, Tonks est-ce que ça va ? » appela-t-il en se rapprochant le plus possible de la porte de la réserve, sans toutefois oser regarder à l'intérieur.

Soudain…

_Hé ! Mais qui a éteint la lumière ?!_

Rogue enleva ce qui lui avait atterri sur la tête et le porta au niveau de ses yeux, pour se rendre compte avec effroi qu'il s'agissait du petit haut décolleté plongeant de la jeune femme. Il le baissa précipitamment et allait appeler Tonks quand sa bouche lui tomba jusqu'au ventre : Tonks était devant lui, nue et sa petite culotte à la main.

_Maman…_

« Tonks, qu'est-ce que… »

Il reculait prudemment en bégayant à chaque pas que la jeune femme faisait vers lui. Son regard ardent enflamma tous ses sens et il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et se concentrer dans son bas ventre.

_Merci Merlin de m'avoir fait mettre une robe large ce matin…_

Les deux adultes se déplaçaient toujours silencieusement, Rogue ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de l'alléchant corps de Tonks. De grosses gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur le front de Rogue qui déglutit, sentant un mur dans son dos.

_Coincé…aïe…qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce foutu mur..._

« Ahem…euh Tonks je…tu vas attraper froid… »

La jeune femme lui passa les bras autour du coup et se colla à lui.

« Alors réchauffe moi… » susurra-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de langue sur l'oreille qui le fit gémir malgré lui.

_La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler Severus._

« Euh, mais Tonks où est-ce que tu vas ? T'as fait tomber ta lentille ? »

_Oh Merlin mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle…Oh !_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors Severus, bonne soirée ? » demanda le directeur en souriant.

_Hm…légèrement pompette le vieux fou._

« Bien Monsieur le directeur. »

« Et où est donc passé cette chère Nymphadora ? »

« Elle est partie chercher des rafraîchissement Monsieur. »

« Je vois…eh bien je vais aller faire de même, bonne soirée ! » ajouta-t-il en secouant la main derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le bar, une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans le collimateur.

Rogue parcourut la grande salle des yeux, observant les couples plus ou moins étranges qui s'étaient formés depuis _l'incident_. Malefoy et Potter étaient enlacés dans un fauteuil et avaient l'air de vouloir se dévorer mutuellement la bouche, tandis que Weasley et Lovegood dansaient le slow en cours, se jetant des regards dégoulinants d'amour.

Il repéra Tonks qui revenait avec deux grands cocktails certainement aromatisés à l'alcool, suivie de Parkinson qui semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur _sa_ petite amie.

« Parkinson, allez faire un tour chez Rusard pour voir si j'y suis ! » ordonna Rogue sur un ton qui ne laissait rien entendre de bon.

« Oh…si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jaloux Sevy ! » jugea bon de commenter la jeune femme qui s'était rapproché de lui, les verres dans la main et suivant la jeune Serpentard des yeux.

« Mais…n'importe quoi ! »

_Moi, jaloux ? Bon d'accord, mais elle ne me le fera jamais dire !_

« Sevy, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui, tu disais ? »

Tonks se colla à lui et but une gorgée d'alcool en le regardant dans les yeux, sa langue parcourant négligemment le bord du verre. Rogue déglutit et but son verre cul sec, sans parvenir à quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

« Sorcière… » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, allez viens ! » répondit-elle en vidant à son tour son cocktail, avant de poser son verre et de l'entraîner hors de la grande salle pour aller trouver une salle déserte où on le les dérangerait pas.

Fin

Bon voila j'ai bien déliré en écrivant ça, je l'avoue il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire mais j'aime bien les personnages de Rogue et Tonks et je voulai les mettre ensemble. Vous en pensez quoi ? Oubliez pas la petite review pour l'auteur ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé...


End file.
